


kill 'em with success; bury 'em with a smile

by hazy_dreams (Scribulus), Scribulus



Series: how very magical... [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/hazy_dreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/Scribulus
Summary: Magic (or, if you wanted to be exact, theurgical sortilege, but nobody actually said that) existed. All those theories of there being another, magical world was actually true.And they, BTS to be exact, were part of it. It made for interesting times, especially when they found out several of their fellow idols were also magical.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> New story! For those of you guys that know me by my other pseud, Scribulus, hi! Great to talk with you again! For those of you who don't, hi also! It's nice to meet you.
> 
> Before I start, I would like to make a few things clear:
> 
> This fanfiction is written purely for entertainment purposes only. None of these things have happened in real life, and all circumstances (well, most of them), are from my imagination. This was not intended to make anybody, least of all the main characters in this book, uncomfortable, and if there are complaints (reasonable, logical, and well thought out complaints, mind you), I will take this down. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Okay, now that is over with, enjoy!

Everything started from the beginning. It was one of the most key elements that any Magical learned in their first day of the Academy, just little 7 year old's venturing properly into the world of Magic for the first time. It was drummed into their head as soon as it could be - there must be a Beginning, and therefore, an End. It was considered one of the only 3 Laws of Magic.

 

There is always a Sacrifice that must be made. Meaning, everything had a price that must be given of a some sort of equivalent value.

 

Once together, always together. Meaning, everything was part of a whole. It was very different from the Law of Beginnings and Ends in the sense that everything was part of a greater whole.

 

And finally, if there is a Beginning, there must be an End. Everything followed a cycle. It was no matter that if it hadn't currently ended for over 20 billion years, it would eventually end.

 

But right now, the Law of Beginnings and Ends was the most important law, because it was how it all started.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi watched the others as he lay on the couch, motionless like he had been for the last 2 hours. His brain, however, was anything but motionless. His sharp eyes were taking in the way Jimin seemed to be walking on air, delicate and ethereal, the way how things grew a little brighter and seemed a little better as Hobi passed. It wasn't the first time he had noticed it, noticed the fact that when Jungkook ran, he was much faster than any human was, noticed how fluid and ever-shifting Tae was. Jin's food was positively- dare he say it?- magical. And raw power that leaked out of Namjoon was so charismatic that even humans noticed it.

 

He noticed it, and thought, not for the first time, how he really ought to say something because this constant tiptoeing around each other (especially now they knew each other almost better than they knew their selves) was getting irritating.

 

"Guys! Time for dinner!" Jin poked his head out of the kitchen.

 

And that was cue for the normal stampede that occurred during feeding times when Jin had been cooking (the others were pretty good at cooking, but nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , could beat Jin-hyung's cooking), and the matter was dismissed from Yoongi's mind.

 

Later though, as he lay in bed, listening to the quiet breaths of Jin, seeing the faint, pale veil of silver and pink mist that was inherently Jin, he thought about it again. He knew that he wasn't the only person that had noticed; no, most definitely not.

 

Jin was just too perceptive not to have caught on to the fact that Namjoon leaked mesmerizing, raw power and rawer control like a sieve, or the fact that when Hobi smiled, you felt a bit warmer, more comforted, like the sun just shone a little bit brighter and flowers had bloomed.

 

Namjoon was leader for a reason, he knew that he would have noticed that Jungkook was extraordinarily fast, and that he never tanned, skin staying the same colour as the mother of vampyrs, the moon goddess Selene.

 

As for Tae, well, despite his oddness and 4D personality, the boy was surprisingly detailed. Add that with the fact that Tae was known to have been alarmingly quick to catch on to things, Yoongi knew that Tae would have to be an idiot or a fool to not notice the way that Jimin had an ethereal air around him, and he was so light on his feet, much like a fairy. And while Tae was many things, stupid and a fool was definitely not one of them.

 

Yoongi sighed and rolled over. He knew that he himself had to have shown some signs, just like they had, and right now, it was just a game of waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for someone to break it.

 

Really, at this rate, Yoongi was very much tempted to break it. He would see tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was also a day off, which was a rarity that was celebrated. Nowadays, two days off in a row was practically a miracle, and nobody wanted to waste it.

 

Meaning, they slept in until 10, and gathered in the kitchen for a lazy breakfast of Jin's delicious, specialty, kimchi pancakes. Yoongi went straight to the coffee machine and glared away anybody who even thought of coming close to the machine.

 

While they ate breakfast, Yoongi kept watching them with half lidded eyes. "Namjoon-ah..."

 

"Yes hyung?" Namjoon gave him a curious look and the others also paused, because Yoongi just didn't talk until he had at least 3 cups of coffee, and he was only on his second one.

 

"You know how you say that any of us can call a meeting?" Yoongi looked over at him behind the steam of his coffee.

 

"Yes...?" Namjoon said a little unsurely.

 

"Cool. Then I call a meeting right now."

 

Taehyung and Jungkook stopped eating, and Jimin, who had monopolized the bowl of strawberries, paused in his dainty, steady bites of fruit... that was disappearing at an alarming rate. Hey, Yoongi wanted some; those strawberries had been grown by both Hobi and Jin, and that guaranteed the fact that it would taste like ambrosia.

 

"Er, about what, hyung?" Namjoon aksed slowly.

 

"About the fact that I am finally sick and tired enough of this stupid waiting contest, and I am going to break. I'm a Magical. You guys are all Magicals. Don't even bother acting surprised, it's a waste of time, especially considering how well we know each other."

 

Hobi choked and spewed his tea everywhere, while the others, in a stunned, slightly horrified silence, broke out of it to hastily assist him.

 

"Ah-" Namjoon began sheepishly.

 

"About time," Jin interrupted him matter-of-factly. "I was getting pretty tired of it too," he said casually, fetching a dishcloth with a snap of his fingers, causing the item to appear in his hand.

 

Taehyung snorted. "Well, cat's out of the bag now," he grinned.

 

"It's always been out of the bag," Jimin protested.

 

"Yeah, but it's official now, isn't it?" Jungkook said, interrupting the start of another argument that Taehyung and Jimin were constantly so fond of, despite them not lasting even five minutes before they gave up and called it a draw.

 

Namjoon opened and closed his mouth like a fish. 

 

"You look like a guppy, hyung," Jungkook teased him. "Is that your Classification?" He snickered.

 

Namjoon let out a yelp of outrage. "Hey!" He protested.

 

"What is your Classification anyway?" Taehyung asked him curiously.

 

Everybody's eyes were immediately trained on Namjoon in blatant curiosity. The aforementioned man flushed in startled surprise. "Uh, I'm a Halfling," he explained. "A Mage and a, um, Dark Elf."

 

Everybody nodded. It made sense; the amount of charismatic power that leaked out of him couldn't be anything else. But at the same time, it also explained why he seemed so unapproachable. Namjoon really wasn't, he was a soft marshmallow, but it often didn't seem that way. Especially with his aura and natural dominance, it made people wary of him. Even though he was firm, strong, charismatic and dominant, he was also a soft marshmallow, sweet and squishy.

 

"I'm a Mage," Hobi piped up. "My Magic is strongest with making things cultivate and thrive and stuff like warmth and emotions are also my forte," he smiled sheepishly.

 

"I'm a Shifter!" Taehyung excitedly went next. To be honest, now that he thought about it, Yoongi realized it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Really, the way Tae interacted with people and animals was way too much like a Shifter for them not to have guessed. Yoongi blamed the waiting game.

 

"I'm a Faery," Jimin smiled shyly at them. Another Classification that wasn't much of a surprise. There were 2 different types of Faelorehn. The Fey and the Faery, also known as Fairy or Faerie. They were both beautiful, ethereal creatures. The only difference was their mannerisms and wings.

 

The Fey tended to have dragonfly-like wings when they were in their physical form (there was also a Magical form, made entirely of, well, Magic) and were often more aloof and cold, though they were very nice and soft, as well as homely and welcoming when they got to know you. The only Magical more aloof than a Fey was an Elf. Whereas the Faery had butterfly wings in their physical form, and were sweet, kind, and passionate.

 

"I'm a Vampyr," here Jungkook shrugged. Tae grinned, then pouted. "Hold on, that's how you keep on winning our races and snap-shooter video game contests?!?!"

 

Jungkook snickered and Taehyung huffed.

 

Jin waved a single finger and the table cleared itself. "Oh, me? I'm a Halfling too, same as Namjoon. Half Mage and half Fey," he explained. Now they thought about it, it did make sense. Fey's were also amazing judges of character, and not to brag or anything (Yoongi was totally bragging on the behalf of himself and BTS) that was probably the reason why he wasn't cold to them, and was immediately warm and welcoming.

 

"I'm a Daemon," Yoongi finally decided to speak up. They were benevolent demons that were often very helpful (when they wanted to be) and very perceptive. "I'm going to take a nap. Enough mushy stuff," he wrinkled his nose at the warmth and love flowing from each of the members as they accepted each other. Sure, yeah, he did love it (but he wasn't going to admit that, he had a reputation to maintain!) but enough was enough.

 

With that he trudged off, leaving the members staring at his retreating back. Taehyung was the first to break the silence. "Why are we even surprised?" He shook his head, mischief dancing in his eyes. "It's Yoongi. What were we expecting?"

 

Jimin shrugged. "Nothing. This is really anticlimactic, anyway."

 

Jin rolled his eyes. "Yes, well. It's your turn to the dishes!"

 

With a groan, Jimin trudged off as Tae made a quick escape.

 

Namjoon and Jin shared a glance of amusement. Nothing was different after all. Thinking on it, Namjoon wasn't even so sure what he had been afraid of. And so they sat like that, basking in the warmth and love their family gave them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin: 23  
> Yoongi: 22  
> Hobi: 21  
> Namjoon: 21  
> Jimin: 20  
> Taehyung: 20  
> Jungkook: 18
> 
> Also, I was thinking of creating a series of one shots on BTS. Or another group. If you want, you guys can leave requests for fics you'd like.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I take:
> 
> BTS  
> Monsta X  
> Seventeen  
> Stray Kidz  
> Got7  
> NCT (but I don't know them as well, so it might take longer)
> 
> If you have any other groups, I'll need to do research, so it will probably take awhile as I'll most likely end up stanning them too. I really can't stop stanning groups. I'm already making my way through The Boyz and ONEUS.

Nothing really changed after they found out. Tae still talked to himself, acting dramatic plays, Jin was still sweet and kind and terrifying, Namjoon still broke half a dozen things a day.

 

Well nothing changed, that is, except for the obvious: there was a lot more Magic in the dorm.

 

Yoongi still remembered the first act of Magic, just a day after the reveal.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm booored," Tae whined, hanging off the couch.

 

Everybody in vicinity gave him a wary look. This was worrisome for a variety of reasons. First, Tae was already crazy when he wasn't bored. Who knew what he'd do when he was bored. Yoongi remembered Jungkook telling them about Junhui from Seventeen via Minghao. Apparently, whenever he was bored, all the members made a run for it. Nobody wanted to be within 2 miles of him.

 

Yoongi had never been so glad that Tae had Jimin to keep him somewhat grounded.

 

Secondly, he was a Magical. You know what that means? Yoongi didn't care if they did or didn't he'd tell them anyway. It meant that he could rule the world and set it on fire.

 

Yoongi was already thinking of planning his funeral. He knew that Namjoon had, smart guy.

 

He even had his will updated.

 

… Not that any of them could actually die, but still, it was the thought that counted, right?

 

"Oh? What do you want to do?" Jimin smiled fondly at his best friend.

 

"I want to turn the world into candy have them all pay homage to me," Taehyung said seriously with a maniacal smile on his face, probably already thinking of the amount of sugar he would be getting.

 

Everybody froze and stared at him.

 

"Excuse me?" Jungkook finally said.

 

"I said-" Taehyung began, only to get cut off.

 

"Yes, we heard, and no, you are not doing this." Jin cut him off, unimpressed look on his face, also probably thinking about the amount of sugar he'd get.

 

Yoongi would bet half of his life savings that Jin didn't particularly care about the chaos it would cause, or the devastation on billions of people's lives. He probably only cared about the amount of sugar Taehyung would consume, he was a Fey, or at least half-Fey, after all. (And if Yoongi was going to resolutely ignore the fact he didn't care either and sorta encouraged it (what? he had a massive sweet tooth too!) to act as a voice of reason (because Namjoon was so whipped for Jin that it wasn't even funny), well, nobody would know anyway, right?)

 

Taehyung pouted. "Fine. But I want sugar!"

 

Jin hummed. "I cooked pancakes and gave you chocolate syrup and colourful powdered sugar with them this morning!"

 

Taehyung beamed. "Oh, yeah, that was good. But pleeeaase?" 

 

"... Only today, you hear me Kim Taehyung?"

 

* * *

 

 

5 minutes later, they were in the kitchen (Yoongi found it more impressive that Namjoon had managed to weasel his way in there rather than Taehyung having gotten sugar out of Jin), making sugar cakes.

 

As the name implied, they were made of pure sugar. The sugar was heated up and frozen into specific shapes to form the cake, with multicoloured powdered sugar surrounding it and liquid sugar as icing.

 

Taehyung looked to be in bliss. He wasn't the only one. (Maybe Yoongi had managed to steal an entire chunk of solid sugar, but hey, it wouldn't be noticed, right?)

 

He was also pretty sure Taehyung had managed to eat an entire cake, actually. He wasn't quite sure how he hadn't been caught, but he figured that Magic had to have been involved. The thing was, nobody had actually used Magic in front of each other. Yoongi wasn't sure why he didn't.

 

It was just... awkward. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts and focused once more on his cake.

 

While it was being set, Jin shooed them all out of the kitchen. 

 

Yoongi's theory of Taehyung stealing an entire cake was true, because, Taehyung managed to land a triple flip off the back of the couch.

 

Jungkook looked like he wasn't sure whether to be impressed or slightly jealous.

 

Before he could make his decision, things suddenly came to a halt.

 

As Namjoon was walking to Tae (most likely to scold him) he tripped over thin air and his arms shot out as Magic flowed from them.

 

Yoongi couldn't quite hide his gasp of awe. Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Hobi, even Jin who had poked his head out of the kitchen, didn't even bother.

 

Namjoon's Magic was... beautiful.

 

It was the colour of rubies and stars, rich and burning as it surrounded him in streams, supporting him. Namjoon froze at the stares.

 

Jin couldn't stand the wary look on ~~his~~ Namjoon's face. He flipped open his palms and shot twin jets of Magic out. Dazzling pinks, soft as rose and blush, yet as stunning as hot pink and fuscia, twined around each other, mixing with the fire and stars of Namjoon's.

 

Yoongi was next, deceptively delicate mints and emeralds, followed by the gorgeous, ever-shifting haze of lavender and amethyst of Taehyung, the pretty, brilliant orange opals of Jimin, the gleaming yellows and striking golds so characteristic of Hobi and finally, the cerulean sea and sky of Jungkook.

 

It intertwined and mixed, exploding outward and filling the dorm in a truly Magical mix of colour, rainbow and love, and Yoongi met the other's eyes. They all smiled.

 

Yoongi didn't think he'd ever be so glad to see Namjoon trip.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when they were eating the cakes, Namjoon suddenly smirked. "Hold, on this means I'm the bravest for showing my Magic first, right?"

 

The entire dorm erupted in arguments, Yoongi pitching in. Hold on, that wasn't right!


End file.
